Alleyway
by Kimblee Whitehead
Summary: Instead of giving him an answer, she embraced him. Before she knew what was happening, she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks, and felt a sob come from her mouth. Bodies in the morgue are a common thing. Slight Felinda.


_Alleyway_

* * *

><p>A body in the morgue was just as out of place as a tomato on a salad. They went two and two. Just like a tomato on a salad, nobody was every surprised to see one in the morgue, because that's where bodies were supposed to be. And like a tomato, it was one of the few places somebody could see a body and not go into a hysterical panic. Except that people didn't go into hysterical panics when they saw a tomato on the sidewalk. If they did, that would be hilarious.<p>

Melinda smiled, as she walked out of the morgue. There was no sense of relief she used to feel when she came out. When she first became a medical examiner, she always felt disconcerted when she walked into a morgue. There was always a wave of relief when she was no longer surrounded by dead people. Now, she just didn't care. She was completely used to dead people, as odd as it was.

That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy being in the land of the living, though. Nothing beat the fresh air of the outside. Well, semi-fresh. New York City would always have its polluted air, but it was better than the stuff she breathed in the morgue.

She grinned, as she looked at the lights of the city. She was walking to the subway, where she would head to her house and sleep for as long as God would let her. Maybe if she felt like it, she would take a shower.

She saw the subway, and quickened her pace. She was almost home.

As she was heading towards the subway station, she couldn't help but notice a guy looking at her strangely. He was tall, white, and muscular. He had a cold look in his eye, and it creeped her out. She shrugged it aside. She was being paranoid.

At least, that's what she thought before he reached out and grabbed her arm. She yelped, as he began to drag her behind an alley, but nobody came to her rescue. She was surrounded by people, and not one of them went in to help her.

He swung her around, pinning her against the wall. She felt her phone bump against her hip as she hit the barrier. There was a malicious look in his cruel dark eyes. She struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. Even though she made sure to work out every day, none of that was making a difference.

She tried as hard as she could to thrash. To get him to back off a little, so she could run. Run as far as her legs would take her. It was futile, though.

Holding her in place with one hand, he used his other to rip off her shirt, showing only her bra. Melinda whimpered. She had seen this situation too much. He was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even get her lungs to let out a simple scream. Not that it would have even made a difference. Nobody had helped her the first time.

"We're going to have some fun tonight," he whispered, bringing a chill down her spine. Melinda attempted not to gag.

She couldn't let him do the deed. She just couldn't. He had to give her an opening to escape. He just had to.

As he went to take off her bottom layer of clothing, he bent down slightly. His head was within range of her head. She had been trained by the airforce. Although it was a long time ago, she was sure she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Not knowing what else to do, she slammed her head forward, clunking against her assailants. He growled, and threw her to the ground. She felt the dirt scrape her body.

He put himself on top of her. She thanked God he hadn't successfully gotten her pants off yet, but he was still sitting on her.

"You're going to pay for that now, bitch."

He slapped her across the face, and Melinda shrieked. She felt some tears come to her eye. He grabbed her wrists, and pinned them up above her head. His grip was hard. It hurt.

He leaned forward, malice in his eyes, until she could feel his breath on her nose. She shuttered.

"I'm going to show you your place," he said, "Woman like you need to be taught lessons."

Melinda took in a terrified breath, as he let go of her wrists with one of his hands, and went to finish the deed. She wouldn't be a victim. How would people treat her?

Using all of her might, she pushed her body to the side, effectively knocking him over. With her free arms, she pushed herself away, and started to grab frantically. Her arms found a long metal rod, just as he was about to continue his assault.

"You bitch!" He yelled, "I'm going to kill you!"

He took out a gun, and pointed it towards her. She saw the look in his eyes. He was definitely goingt o kill her.

Survival rushed through her mind, and without thinking about it, she thrust her sharp metal rob at him, piercing his chest through the heart, killing him instantly. A panicked look cross his face as his last moments came to him, and he collapsed to the ground.

Melinda took a deep breath, looking at the dead man in front of her. She just killed a man. Oh god, she just killed a man. Yes, he tried to rape her, but she just killed him.

She stumbled back up against the wall, and sat down. She could only stare at what she had done. What was she supposed to do now?

She just sat there, staring at the body. She forgot that she was still not wearing a shirt, her bra being the only thing keeping her from being exposed.

She didn't know how long she sat there. It seemed like forever. She didn't want to move. She forgot how to move. All she knew how to do was sit there, stunned.

"Melinda!" A voice called out. It was a familiar voice, "Melinda! It's Fin! Are you here?"

Melinda blinked, and looked at the alleyway entrance. Detective Fin Tutuola was standing there, gun in hand. He spotted her, and panickly rushed to her side.

"Melinda, what happened?" He asked.

"How did you find me?" Melinda responded. How did he find her all the way out here? How could he have possibly known that this is where she would be.

"You called me," he replied, "I heard a struggle. What happened?"

She must have accidently called his number when she was pushed up against the wall. Knowing him, he had intimidated some lab-tech into tracking her phone.

"I…" she said, not knowing how to respond. She simply looked in the direction of her victim. Fin looked over, and gasped.

"Mel, what happened? Are you alright?"

Melinda took in a deep breath. She was almost raped, and just killed a man. How could she be alright.

Instead of giving him an answer, she embraced him. Before she knew what was happening, she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks, and felt a sob come from her mouth.

She didn't want to be anywhere but the detective's comforting arms. That was all. Nowhere else could possibly compare.

The sirens eventually came, as well as the rest of the SVU squad. Her situation was deemed self-defense, and thus, no charges were filed against her by the people. Life continued.

Bodies were common in morgue. It was where bodies were supposed to be. Nobody would feel panic when they looked at a body.

However, it was different when the body in the morgue was the man put there. When the pale and cold face of the corpse had caused so much fear and pain just twenty-four hours ago.

* * *

><p><strong>You can thank Fayth in the Music for this. I owe her a one-shot. This is not that one-shot, but in owing her a one-shot, she has gotten me addicted to Melinda and Fin and therefore, I wrote this piece of crap. Blame her.<br>Anyways, the one-shot I owe her will have Felinda, in case you're into that. It will also heavily feature Alex, as well as all the other ones you know and love.  
>Thank you for reading. Unless you hated it. If so, remember, blame Fayth. <strong>

**Kimblee**


End file.
